Rogue Hearts
by BulletSangwich
Summary: John Watson's life is changed when he befriends Sherlock Holmes, a newly transfered student.
1. Chapter 1

"Yes Mum, I promise I'll be safe!" John shouted from his bedroom. "Shit, I'm going to be late for the party," he said to himself, glancing at his watch. He ran downstairs and out the door, on his way to Mike's Halloween party.

Upon his arrival, he counted ten people dressed as pirates, just as he was. _I knew it was too generic._ He walked around, hoping to find Mike, when he ran into his friend Ross, chatting up a girl dressed (or hardly dressed, for that matter) as a bumblebee. "John! How're ya doin'?" shouted Ross, already drunk.

"I'm good, mate. Have you seen Mike anywhere?"  
"Nah, I ain't seen 'im. Check the kitchen, he might be getting another drink."  
"Uh.. thanks. See ya."

John hastily left his drunken friend and walked through the crowd of people towards the kitchen. He spotted Mike, drowning himself in a beer. Mike saw John come in and greeted him, the scent of beer stinging the inside of John's nose.

"Having fun? You can get yourself a drink if you fancy it. I hear Sarah's looking for you," Mike said, grotesquely pelvic thrusting at the mention of Sarah. John rolled his eyes. "I'm trying to avoid her right now. I've been thinking of ending it, but if I do, she'll kill me."

John chatted with Mike for a few minutes when a tall stranger's movement caught his eye. When he turned his head to get a good look, the stranger was gone. John blinked, then turned back towards Mike. As he did, a panicked look swept across Mike's face, then everything turned black. He felt the cold hands of someone covering his eyes, but before he could guess, he knew exactly who it was, judging by the look on Mike's face.

"Hey," said Sarah, turning him around and planting a kiss on his lips. John feigned a smile and said "Hello, Sarah." She gave him a smirk, and winked at him. Grabbing his hand, she led him upstairs. He shot Mike a look that pleaded him to interrupt, but all he could do was shrug his shoulders. John looked at his girlfriend, leading him upstairs to his impending doom.

She brought him to the bedroom door, opened it, and shoved John inside. Locking the door behind her, Sarah turned towards John and gave him a naughty smirk. As he was about to open his mouth, she pounced on him, knocking him on to the bed and positioning John so she was on top of him. She began to kiss him, forcing her tongue inside his mouth. He knew Sarah had been drinking, but he had no idea how much until he tasted the alcohol on her tongue. She sat up and stared at John, smiling at the look of bewilderment on his face. "Did you like that, love? There is so much more where that came from," she said, rolling her hips back and forth, causing John to get hard. "Now that's what I call progress!" she said, bending down to give him a kiss before working his trousers and pants off of him. Before he even knew what was going on, Sarah had taken him into her mouth. She was licking and sucking and nibbling and _oh God it was so good_ and before he could say anything, he arched his back and came into Sarah's mouth. She licked her lips and swallowed, giving him her sexiest smile while she was at it. "There's a good boy. Now you stay here, I'm gonna go get a drink, and when I get back here, you're going to finish me off."

John sat up when she closed the door. He was stunned and terrified all at one time. Throwing back on his clothes, he ran downstairs to catch Sarah. When he came down, he went directly for the kitchen, finding Sarah.

"Sarah, look, we need-"

"Ooh baby look at you!" Sarah said as she kissed John once more. Kissing her way to his ear, she whispered, "You're going to be worn out when I'm done with you, Johnny-boy." She pulled away to look at him, then grabbed his hand and brought it up under her skirt, his fingers gently touching her through her panties. Sarah's hips began to rock slowly, just enough to gain contact from his fingers. John's eyes widened at this, and he knew that he was in for the long haul if he didn't do something right now.

"Sarah, seriously, we need to talk."  
"I don't want to talk. I want to feel you. Right now."  
"No, Sarah." John yanked his hand out of her grip. Sarah stared at him with wide eyes.  
"What the fuck, John? Why are you acting like this?"  
"Sarah, there's no need to shout. Listen-"  
"Answer me, John!"  
"Look, you're a great girl, but I can't-"  
"Are you breaking up with me?"  
"You're being hysterical."  
"Hysterical?! You're breaking up with me after I just sucked you off!"

Everyone's focus was on the couple. John's cheeks grew warmer.

"Look, Sarah, I'd still like to be friends-"  
"Friends?! Piss off!" She splashed her drink in his face and stormed off._ Gross. I promised Mum I wouldn't drink, and now she's going to smell this shit on me._ He walked over to the sink to try and rid himself of the alcohol on his costume. As he was washing his hands, another hand, paler than his, came into the mix, handing him a towel. "Here," said a voice, and when John looked up, all he saw was pale skin and dark, bouncing curls as the strange boy walked away from him and out of the house.

Quickly finding Mike, he asked who the boy was. "Oh him? That's Sherlock Holmes. Met him the other day, thought he was an interesting bloke, and invited him."

"Sherlock, huh? Does he go to our school?"  
"Just transfered, actually."  
"Is he in our grade?"  
"Yeah. He skipped a grade or two, he's still sixteen!"

_Sherlock. Hmm. I should tell him thanks for trying to help._

Saying goodbye to Mike, John walked out into the chilly air and began his long walk home, thinking about how to explain the scent of alcohol to his mother.


	2. Chapter 2

_Blonde, blue eyed. 16 years old. Short skirt suggests that she was hoping for any form of sex. Pale face with reddened cheeks says that she has already satisfied her boyfriend orally, and is still waiting for his end of the bargain. Unbeknownst to her, boyfriend is gay. He doesn't know either. Run in her stockings, she has a small pet, maybe a cat, but most likely an overactive puppy. Pomeranian, six months old at best. Judging by the crease in her uniform, her mother is having an affair with the neighbor, hence the crease. Because of the affair, her mother would have been lost in thought whilst doing laundry, folding her daughter's uniform less pristine and crisp as the usual turn out._

Satisfied with his deduction, Sherlock returned to his Anatomy and Physiology book. As he wrote down a few notes in his journal, he looked up to see John Watson coming straight for him.

_Hair was gelled back at start of the morning, but has been disturbed by wind. Lives on campus, but stayed the weekend at home. Walking towards me at unusual speed; doesn't know who I am, so doesn't want to walk too quickly in case he decides to turn around, but has something to say to me, so is trying to keep a normal pace. Nervous, as if he expects some form of rejection, but confident in knowing that the odds of rejection are little to none due to the nature of what he is going to say. _

_Deduction: He is going to thank me for trying to help him at Mike's party._

"Erm.. Are you Sherlock?"  
"Indeed I am. You're welcome."  
"What?" John looked at his classmate, puzzled.  
"I said you're welcome. You came over here to thank me for trying to help you, did you not?"  
"How could you possibly know that?"

Sherlock smirked. "I'd love to reveal my secrets, but I'm actually going to be late for Chemistry." John stood there, slightly dumbfounded, before beginning to follow the tall boy out of the library. "Hey, wait, I have Chemistry next! I've got it in Building A, room 102. You?" Sherlock handed John his schedule before he had finished speaking. Looking at the schedule, he found that they were indeed in the same class.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to go to my locker." Sherlock said.  
"Well then," said John, "I guess I'll see you in class."

A minute after the school bell rang, Sherlock walked into class. John heard him come in and looked over his shoulder at him, smiling to himself as he turned back. As the teacher called attendance, he reached Sherlock and had him introduce himself. Sherlock did so, but kept it brief. When attendance was over, the lesson began.

"Oi, John," whispered Ross, who was sitting next to John. "Got news for ya."

"Ross, shut it, lesson's started."  
"Administration moved me out of our room. I ain't your roommate no more."  
"I didn't know. Write it down so we don't get in trouble."  
"They put-"

"Mister Ross!" shouted their teacher. "I suggest you and Mister Watson split up."  
"What?" John spat back. "I haven't done anything! Ross was talking and I-"  
"Move, Watson. Sit next to Mister Holmes."

John looked over at Sherlock, who was testing some chemicals when he looked up at the mention of his name. John forcefully grabbed his notebooks and book bag and moved them to Sherlock's table. "From now on, you two will be lab partners."

The boys looked at each other. They both knew it was going to be an interesting semester.


End file.
